I'm Back And Very Different My Love I'm Sorry
by creepinsky
Summary: Kim is a vampire now. She feels it is her job to go back to her one true love and expose herself to him. She knows he will kill her since he is a werewolf and she is a vampire now. So how will this all turn out for them.
1. Its Time To Go Home

I clawed at the man with my finger nails trying to defend myself getting no was useless finally I think he got tired of my pitiful plan to escape and he grabbed my flailing arms and pinned them to the ground calmly. I finally got enough courage to scream for help but I knew no one would help me. No one was around I was the man wasn't going to take any chances with me. He clamped his hand over my mouth muffling my screams. He still had my tiny wrists in his big hand and he squeezed till I heard the bones break. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I screamed in pain.

He took his hand off of my mouth and instead replaced it with his cold lips. He brushed them lightly against mine up and down for a few seconds. He then brushed my hair away from my neck exposing it he put his lips on my throat and my breathing turned heavy. I felt his lips part and felt when his teeth went into my skin. Inside it felt like fire was inching its way to the rest of my body. I knew what this was.

Jared told me about vampires how when they bit you you would be either turned into a vampire or they would suck all your blood. But both ways I would die. The transformation was painful he had said it was the worst pain you could imagine. He was right about that. It would take three days for the venom to spread through my body and stop my heart. I never wanted to die this way but I knew right now it was inevitable I would not make it out alive. I started to slip out of consciousness the last thing I remember thinking was how much I loved Jared, how I would miss him, his voice and his arms around me trying to comfort me, those lips pressing gently on mine. And I felt sorry in that instant because I knew that it would hurt him to have me gone.

_One month later…_

I stepped out of my car and started heading into the woods. I hadn't fed in two days and my throat ached for that red liquid to ease the hunger. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air. There was a herd of deer nearby the river about three-hundred yards away. I sighed and started running my way in their direction. I stopped and hid behind a rock. I held my breath and looked to see how many there were. There were eight of them their heads bowed down drinking the water from the river. I took a deep breath and lunged towards them I broke three of their necks before the rest got away. I leaned down to the first one biting into its neck. I moaned as the blood glided its way down my throat. I finished off the other two quickly and went to the stream to wash my face off. I was now full and I couldn't set back what I had to do next. I had been avoiding it since I woke up a vampire. I knew nothing would be the same again for me again when I woke. I set the car in drive and I headed toward Forks, Washington to face the disaster that was going to happen.

I looked at my watch and I saw that the sun was going to come up soon and I needed to find some shelter. I was in Port Angeles at the moment so it didn't take that long for me to find a hotel. I grabbed my suitcase and slid my sunglasses into place and walked into the front doors and made my way to the front desk. The girl looked between 17 to 20 she had thick blondish hair and light blue eyes. She was a bit on the muscular side and looked worn out.

"Hello I would like to have a room please," I said to her. She looked up first in shock then in recognition.

"Oh good morning ma'am," she said before she looked down at her computer screen.

"Is room 127 good," she asked me.

"Yes that will do fine," I told her.

"Okay here is your room key and that would be," she looked back at her screen to check the price.

Before she could tell me the price I handed her a wad of cash from my purse.

"This is five hundred dollars does that cover the price," I asked her. She took the cash and stared at it for a while.

"Yes ma'am," she stuttered.

"Good you can keep the change Dessie," I told her as I walked away to my room.

I found my room number and walked in and locked the door. The room was painted a

mint green with white French molding. On the walls were pictures of fields of flowers and sunsets. There was one full size bed with a blue green duvet and on the far wall was a mahogany four drawer dresser. I put my suitcase on the bed and walked to the windows and closed the dark curtains and made sure no sunlight would enter the room. I snagged some clothes from my bag and my toiletries and walked into the bathroom and set my stuff on the long white marble counter. I started the water and stepped in to take a shower. After I was finished I got dressed and did my make-up and went to go watch TV in my room to kill the time I had left before I had to go.

I signed out once the sun had set and was at Forks about eight-thirty. The first stop I went to was to see how my mom was taking my disappearance; I parked my car at the beach and ran into the woods. I was about ten miles from my mom's house when I smelt something.

Werewolf.

I bolted not wanting to face it now. I saw its silhouette on a tree chasing after me. My feet pounded the dirt as I tried to escape running as fast as I possibly could. I was not thinking at all so I was stuck when I ended up at a cliff. I turned looking for ways of escape.

I could fight the werewolf if I need to. The problem was I didn't want to. As I thought about this the wolf was about five feet away from me now. It had its teeth bared and his growl was growing louder. I looked it in its eyes. Something in those eyes it just looked right in a strange way. I now studied it a little closer. I looked at its fur. It was a medium dark brown kind of like. "Jared," I croaked.


	2. Trouble

_Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and everything didn't know people would like it._

_Yeah I have no faith in my self. I'm sorry this is a little short but I wanted to start chapter 3 at a certain point. But again thanks for reading and peace!_

_Jared's POV_

I kept my eyes on the ground. Not wanting anyone to see my red tear swollen eyes. It had now officially been a month since Kim went missing. Still there was not a trace of her.

That's what frustrated me the most we looked everywhere she went, everywhere she had ever been and nothing at all came up. I lost more and more hope that she was still alive everyday. I was still trying to think this through when I ran into a car. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. Something didn't seem right though. I went up to the car door and knocked on it softly. No answer. I pulled on the handle and the stench came at me in a big wave at once when I opened the door.

"Vampire," I said to myself in disbelief.

The Cullens were out of the country and they told us they wouldn't be back for another two weeks. This meant that there was a vampire on the reservation. "Holy shit," I said now worried. I took off my shorts and tied them to my leg and transformed. I followed the scent; thankfully it wasn't near any of the houses. I was still trying to follow the scent when I heard some twigs break. Like someone trying to make a run for it.

I finally saw the back of the vampire because no human could run like that. I chased after it not wanting to lose track of the bloodsucker. I pushed myself harder trying to gain more speed because damn that vamp sure could run. I lost it for a minute or two when I sensed where it was and it wasn't moving strangely. I then started up again and finally arrived right in front of it.

I pulled my muzzle up revealing my sharp teeth and a growl ripped from my throat. It looked worried maybe even frightened._ Good _I thought to myself. It didn't make a move it just looked at me. It opened its mouth and spoke and my legs buckled and I fell to the ground.

"Jared," she said stuttering looking me in the eyes.

_Kim._

Kim's POV

"Jared," I said stuttering looking at him. I watched as he took in what I had said and recognition washed over him. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. His head was bent and a tortured howl broke from his lips. Without thinking about anything I strode over to him and wrapped my arms around him feeling him change back to his human form. I held my breath trying not to think about how good his blood would feel easing its way down my throat. His body was shaking now and he threw his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he looked up at me.

He looked like a different person. He looked horrible.

There were big black rings under his red eyes; his hair was in wild disarray, but the thing that looked that worse was his expression. It looked like a big part of him had been taken away. He didn't even look like the one I had fallen in love with. He looked angry and depressed not the fun loving person that would hold me when I was frightened. Always there comforting me. Now he looked like the one who needed comforting.

He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. Without thinking I started to kiss him back. I clenched my fists trying not to bite him but holy crap did it hurt. But as fast as it had happened it was over and he was looming over me his expression tortured. He just stood over me for a few minutes thinking what he should do.

"Jared I," I started to say but a noise interrupted me.

Howls and they were growing louder by the second.

"Go," he said angrily.

"Jared I can't I love you," I whispered.

"Go I don't want to kill you never come back ever," he said looking down at the ground.

I now heard paws trampling the earth coming closer in our direction.

"Jared," I said looking at him hoping to see his face.

"Your not the fucking same. I don't love you anymore don't you get it. Go now before they get here," he said glaring at me.

"Like it was my fucking fault you think I wanted this Jared," I screamed at him.

"I thought you might have a chance of understanding it but I guess I was wrong."

I saw a pair of yellow eyes piercing in the dark. I started to turn away to the cliff.

"Goodbye Jared. I love you always and forever," I whispered to him before I jumped into the black waters below. I heard the wolves run to the edge of the cliff to watch me dive in the water.


	3. Hard To Believe

_Jared's POV_

_I can't believe it. _I thought to myself. _Kim, my Kim was turned into one of them. Those vile bloodsuckers. _"Why," I muttered under my breath.

"Jared did you know that leech," Sam said angry.

"No," I lied. His face appeared in front of me. His expression outraged.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me I'll give you one more chance who was that Jared," he said frustrated.

I tried one more time, "I don't know who it was okay," I said not even convincing myself.

"Jared tell me who that was that's an order," Sam barked at me.

"It was fucking Kim okay," I said in his face now giving him the death glare.

"Holy shit," Paul breathed. "Sucks for you man," he laughed.

"Shut up," I yelled at him.

"Hey at least Jacob isn't going to be the only fang banger now," Paul chuckled.

"I told you shut the fuck up," I yelled and knocked him down. Paul growled getting ready to start the fight and I waved him forward.

"Enough guys cut it out," Same told us. He leaned down and yanked Paul up onto his feet. "We need to meet with the rest of the council and see if we need to," Sam paused and glanced at me, "And see what we are going to do about the problem."'

"Why don't you just," Paul grunted.

"I thought I told you to shut it Paul," Sam barked. "We're going to have the meeting at sun up so be there I'm going to tell Billy and for him to pass it on."

Everyone turned and headed toward the woods but they glanced back at me with their black eyes. I could see sympathy in their eyes so I turned toward the cliff as they trotted off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"Jared I know what you are going through." Sam started.

I slowly turned around and looked him in the eye. "You do, Emily was turned into a vile bloodsucker," I accused him. "Last time I checked she was still human!" I started to walk off.

"Jared," Sam whispered and grabbed my arm.

I yanked my arm out of his hold. "I don't want any sympathy from any of you," I muttered and started back into the pitch black woods.

_Kim's POV_

"Stupid mutts," I muttered under my breath still wringing the water out of my hair.

I cursed and stood up. "How the hell am I going to find a place to stay," I said to myself. I sighed I would figure it out as I go. I walked down the beach heading in the direction I left my car.

I kept my pace even and slow seeing no reason to rush. I looked up the full moon shone brightly against the midnight sky. The stars twinkled dimly and there was barely any trace of clouds. I stopped walking and heard something I turned around and saw an owl fly off. _I am so paranoid _I thought to myself. "Relax Kim relax no one is going to kill you yet," I chanted to myself. _Yet is the key word _a voice whispered inside my head.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Jared didn't love me. It couldn't be true I knew it wasn't possible. But then again I am a monster now. The type of monster he is supposed to protect people from. I wanted to scream but I held it back the pain of losing him was unbearable. _But is it worth it if he is happier _the voice from before said.

I already knew the answer. "Yes."

I was so wrapped up into thinking about Jared I didn't notice the person sitting in the passenger's seat when I got in my car. I put the keys into the ignition and was about to turn them when a voice spoke.

"Hi ya," it said.

"Holy mother of fudge," I screeched out.

"That's a new one," The voice laughed.

I payed more attention to the voice. It was a man maybe twenty-three to twenty-eight and defiantly vampire.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my car," I asked him.

"I'm Randall and I saw you and wanted to see if you were you know good or bad," he said.

"Okay and I'm," I started.

"I already know who you are your Kim Connweller," he said.

"Well thanks for scaring the shit out of me," I said through my teeth. "And why am I even talking to you." I now finally got a good look at his face. His face was covered with pale crescent scars, his nose was straight like one's on statues and he had very high cheekbones. His short curly cinnamon brown hair seemed like it wasn't brushed in a couple of days. He stared at me with his obsidian eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

"Because you have no where to go and no one to talk to," he grinned.

"Okay now what then," I said.

"Don't you have a place to stay," he asked a frown appearing on his face.

"No I can't since I'm a vampire now if I don't go soon they will kill me," I sighed.

He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said a tone of sadness in his voice.

"It's not your fault it's not like you turned me into this," I said.

For once he was quiet he turned and looked forward.

"You didn't turn me into this monster did you Randall," I said on the verge of screaming.

Again no answer. "Answer me damn it," I screamed at him grabbing his shirt.

He slowly looked up at me with sad eyes. "I might as well have," he said softly.

"What do you mean 'might as well have'," I asked him. He just let his head drop. I let him go and turned forward.

"Kim I'm sor," he tried to say.

I turned and faced him. I lifted my hand and slapped him so hard his head hit the dashboard.

I grabbed him by his shirt. "Now explain what you mean by that 'I might as well have' crap or I will kill you and that's a fuckin promise."

_Jared's POV_

I looked around to see who all came. _Billy, Quil A. Senior, Sam, Sue, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Emily. _I named in my head. I stared at the wall until Sam's voice brought me back to reality.

"We meet here today because we have a huge issue at hand. Kim Connweller our friend is now a vampire," he announced.

He paused letting the gasps past. I felt the eyes on me so I quickly dropped my head and stared at my shoes.

"Who found Kim," Brady asked.

"Jared he bumped into her car and he smelled the vampire stench. So he saw her and chased her down until he had her blocked am I getting this right Jared," he asked me.

I stood up. "Yeah I told her never to come back and I wouldn't kill her. But Sam and Paul came and she heard them so she jumped off the cliff into the water. She's not stupid she will leave soon so it is pointless to have this meeting we just need to watch out till she does." I sat back down hoping they would come to their senses and just agree with me.

Billy, Sue, and Quil A. Senior whispered quietly to each other. We all sat there waiting to hear what they said. Finally after five minutes of just twiddling our thumbs Billy cleared his voice.

"We have decided maybe we should talk to Kim about this and then go from there to see what we need to do next. This meeting is over so no questions go find Kim as soon as possible," Billy smiled and turned to leave and was followed by Sue and Quil Sr.

I looked around to see if everyone felt the way I did. Yep all of our mouths were dropped to the floor.

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update I had to get my thoughts cleared up and I had lots of homework! **

**Sorry again if it's kinda short. Tell me people if you want me to fix something.**

**Review please :P**

**Oh and thanks Dessie or Mrs. Alec Volturi for helping me a little with it love you!**


	4. The Search Is On

_Ch.4 I think : P_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything!!!**_

_Kim's POV_

"So you mean," I said stuttering.

"I mean that if I wasn't too damn scared you wouldn't have been into this mess," he mumbled.

"But you didn't turn me into this," I said.

"No, I just I was there and I didn't stop it," he looked up and his eyes seemed sad.

But just as quickly as he put his head up his head dropped once again.

I held his chin up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for," he said stuttering.

"Well at least you sort of kind of thought of helping me and you didn't actually do it," I said to him my mouth turning up into a small grin, "so thanks".

"Umm no problem I guess," he said hesitant.

I laughed and started the car and headed towards who knows where.

_Jared's POV_

"Billy can you please give me any idea so I can find out what the hell is wrong with you," I said frustrated.

"I don't know what your talking about nothing is wrong with me," Billy said still looking down at his book.

I crossed his small living room in a stride and slammed the book shut he looked up in shock.

I dropped to my knee's why didn't you just say kill the bloodsucker Billy," I whimpered.

"Jared I didn't say that because Kim was our friend no IS our friend. Kim is still there," he said. I looked up to see him smiling.

"Jared as much as you tell yourself, you can't kill Kim hell you couldn't even thump her," Billy said softly.

"But," I choked out.

"Jared you still love her it doesn't matter if you deny it. It is still true," he barely got to finish his sentence when I ran out of the door changing once I had set foot outside.

_Paul's POV_

"'_Find the bloodsucker' is Billy out of his fuckin mind! Find it fuck yeah I'll find it", I thought._

My footsteps were the only sound other than the rain pelting the leaves.

Finally after about an hour of searching I found some of its scent that wasn't completely washed away from the heavy downpour last night. I sniffed selfishly like I was trying to erase the scent so I only knew about it. I finally trotted off and started my way.

Its path was very confusing it switched places a lot and it seemed as if it didn't really know a specific place to go. It seemed like it was just sort of wandering. At times it would be near the cliff and at other it would be in a tree or something. The search was more tiresome than I had imagined. I thought it was going to be an easy task to complete.

Damn was I wrong. My legs were tired after five hours of just looking. I finally stopped on the cliff where I started out and stared out at the ocean thinking about seeing Rachael.

That's when the breeze came. "O yes," I moaned. The leech's scent passed again as if on cue. It was near and very close. Everything would change in an hour's time. So I sat and waited I knew it would come here.

_Kim's POV_

The rain was like music to my ears as I ran through the forest. My feet pounded the ground as I tried to push myself faster. I looked around as I ran. The leaves glistened as the barely present sun shined on the trees. The ground was splattered with little pools of water getting my shoes wet when I accidently ran in them. The sky was scattered with clouds and the sky was a gloomy dullish gray. Birds sang songs to Earth and all those that could hear them. The flowers were springing out of the ground waiting to show their beauty.

As I thought about this I got lost into thinking of how it would be like if I was still human. How I would be laying with Jared talking about our troubles and just simple minor problems usually nothing to big. How our lips would meet, how much we were inseparable. "But it has all I changed," I muttered to myself. I sighed and kept running deeper and deeper into the forest.

I had probably been running for about thirty or so minutes and I grew bored so I decided to go and watch the ocean. When I arrived there someone was already pacing on top of the cliff. A wolf with dark silver fur…..

_Jared's POV_

I finally got deep enough in the woods that I wouldn't have to look back every second to see if someone saw me.

_Finally its here, now to get it over with,_ I heard Paul say to himself.

_Who's there and get what over with Paul,_ I asked him. But I saw through his eyes. Staring at Kim trying to figure how he should attack her how he was going to kill her.

_Don't fucking do it Paul it won't do anything but get you screamed at,_ I warned him.

_Not like you care or at least you don't show that you care about it but we all know you still love it don't you Jare, _he taunted.

_Shut the hell up Paul and walk away or I will kill you,_ I threatened.

_O my gosh I'm trembling from fright give me a break Jared well I hope you hear her screams._

_Shit! _I said to myself and I ran towards the cliff.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hey sorry but I just can't write anymore right now I have writer's block but I will be putting up the next chapter soon!!! Sorry again for it being so short and for leaving you like that I know I'm evil HAHA Peace!**


	5. Watch Out!

_Hey sorry I took so long to write this but sometimes this is fudging hard!!!_

_But yeah here it goes *hides*_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR Hollywood Whore BY Papa Roach**_

_**Ch.5 **__Sorry about the chapter thing I'm just trying to keep them in order…._

_Kim's POV_

_Okay think which wolf has silver hair, _I thought but then I had remembered a memory when, "Paul," I whispered aloud.

He growled as his response to it.

"Paul come on what are you doing could you talk to me for a second," I asked hesitantly.

He bared his teeth at me.

"Okay umm so how have you been doing," I said trying to distract him.

He prowled closer to me growling.

"It really doesn't have to be this way," I said backing up.

He got ready to spring on me.

"I don't wanna hurt you Paul," I warned him.

He jumped and he knocked me to the ground.

I kicked him off of me and he landed on the ground. Once I finally got to my feet for just a few seconds he rushed towards me. I shifted out of his way in the nick of time and he slammed into the tree with a loud and powerful thud. Finally I caught him off guard and connected me fist with his nose and I heard it break. He yowled in pain. Blood oozed out of his nose dripping on the ground. I imagined throwing myself at him and drinking all of it. I took a step and got ready to land on him when I came back to reality. I started singing to try and get the thought of it out of my head.

"Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send her to rehab  
She found out she's got no soul  
But it really doesn't bother her

White trash queen, American dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow"

Paul looked at me as if I was crazy. I think he didn't know that I was trying to resist drinking all of his blood.

He charged at me I prepared for the hit I thought he would do but at the last minute his idea changed. Instead of trying to hit me in the stomach he ran past me. I hissed in pain as his teeth sunk into me. When he released me I saw that I was missing some of the skin on my forearm. But I quickly found it dangling in his mouth.

He charged at me and ripped at my leg as he started to run away from me I grabbed his leg. My grip was too hard so I heard his bone crack. He looked at me and snarled. I slipped to ground thinking the fight was over.

I didn't really know what was going to happen to the missing pieces of skin. While I was distracted he prowled towards me. When I finally realized what was happening I knew it was too late. He was about to attack me again but something crashed into him. Something dark brown.

"Jared," I breathed.

_Jared POV_

_You bastard! _I yelled as I collided with him.

_Get the fuck off of me!!_

_Fuck no!_

_I thought you didn't care about it anymore._

_Leave her alone Paul walk the fuck away or I swear you will never be able to talk again._

_I can't your fuckin on top of me!_

I looked into his mind and still saw one way or another he was going to kill Kim.

But by the time I started to pay attention again I was on the ground as he hovered over me. I quickly tried to get up.

_Sorry Jared but it has to go this way you will understand sometime._

_Wait!_

All I saw then was black…..

_Kim's POV_

"Jared!!" I screamed out but it was too late Paul had already knocked him out.

A growl ripped from my throat that I couldn't control. Paul gave me a sly smile and took Jared and did something I thought he had enough brains not to do. He took him and threw him over the cliff into the waters below.

I bared my teeth and ran towards him. He was shocked by my sudden recovery and was knocked out cold from the impact of my sudden attack. I looked down and took a deep breath. That's when I jumped.

The air rushed passed me in a few seconds. My body cut into the raging waters gracefully. I was delighted to know that I did not have to breathe. I looked around for a wolf form thing but found nothing. I finally saw Jared but not how I expected him to be. He was in his human form with cuts from where the rocks jabbed into his skin from the plunge. I kicked at the water and went towards him. I finally got a good hold of him and I prepared to head for shore and the conflict that was going to happen when he woke up.

_Jared's POV_

_I don't remember much._

_I don't remember how I ended up in the water._

_I don't remember why I was even near water. _

_But I do remember the way the rocks plunged deep into my skin._

_I remember thinking all of my goodbyes how I thought my life would have been a little longer._

_I remember the cool touch of something against my skin tugging at me gently._

_I remember breaking the surface of the water and feeling the wind brush against my skin._

_I remember the way a voice like an angel assured me softly I would be okay._

_I remember being placed on the rough sand and how something pounded at my back._

_I remember how the water made its way up my throat._

I opened my eyes and I saw someone looking down at me.

It took me a second to remember who this was.  
Kim.

_Kim's POV_

I took in the air once I had reached the surface and began to swim back to shore.

The waves were now gentle and the sun was up higher now so my skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. I sighed because now I had to go and find shelter or people might see me. I continued on till I finally reached the shore.

"You're going to be okay Jared," I murmured as carried him higher up the sand.

I gently pounded at his back trying to get some of the water out of him.

He finally started to breathe and he choked out the water onto the sand.

I put his head back in my lap and glided my fingers through his hair trying to distract me from his…

Blood.

As soon as the thought of me leaning down and drinking from him came I scurried far enough where I might not be tempted but I was still close enough that I could still look after him.

I took a deep breath and looked away.

_What am I going to do now? If I stay I get killed but I don't have anywhere to go._

He started to cough viscously so I decided to go and check on him. I held my breath and started to walk over. I leaned down over his face and tried to soothe him. Finally he became quiet except for his labored breathing. His eyes fluttered open and looked at me in shock.

"Kim."


	6. Reunited

Ch.6

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to put this out i had in my computer and everything but i just kept getting to busy to finish it. **

**I'll try to be faster though but if not blame it on my science teacher.**

**But anyways sorry hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT YEAH (PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING)**

_Jared's POV_

"Kim," I croaked out.

"I know I'm supposed to be gone but Paul," she started.

It all came back in a rush to me. How Paul tried to kill her. How he knocked me out and threw me off a cliff. How this was all his fault and how I was going to kill him.

"That fuckin son of a bitch," I muttered. She burst out laughing.

God I missed that sound. It was like bells ringing softly.

I knew I had to stop this and just….

"I love you Kim," I blurted out.

She stopped laughing and stared at me like I slapped her.

So I kept going.

"I love you and I'm sorry for saying I didn't I just," I paused, "Was confused for a while. I don't want you to go I want you here with me by my side forever. Please can you forgive me?"

I was scared to look in her eyes.

I finally gained enough balls though to do it.

She still hadn't said anything so i was about to get up when she threw herself on top of me and squeezed me.

"Ow ow Kim shit, Kim, your kinda you know," I said.

She let go and looked at my face.

"I love you Jared and I seriously thought," she paused and looked away, "I seriously thought that you were saying the truth before that you actually didn't love me anymore and moved on."

I lifted my hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"I was lying Kim because a part of me said that I couldn't love you anymore because you're a," I stopped.

"Bloodsucker," she suggested.

"Yeah uh huh, but it doesn't matter what you are you never judged me when I told you what I was and why should I. But no matter what you will always be my Kim."

She smiled in response and before she could say anything I took her hand and leaded her to the nearest caves.

_Kim's POV_

We headed off to the caves. They weren't huge but they were big enough to fit about five or six people in. It gave us a place to talk with a slighter risk of people hearing us.

We finally chose one and we put our backs against the wall of the cave still holding hands.

"I've got some questions," Jared said once we sat down.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Is it hard for you to be near me you know since I am kinda human like do you want to drink my blood badly? And like the smell the Cullen's say we smell bad to vampires but how am I to you?"

I thought for a bit about his question before I spoke.

"I thought about this for I a while. Your blood isn't that bad to resist as everyone else I think it maybe because of the imprint thing or because I am Quileute I don't really know. And the way you smell is kinda bad but nothing terrible."

I looked up to see him smiling.

"Do you have a special ability you know like some of the Cullen's do?"

"No, not yet that I know of."

So we sat there asking questions about what we were doing while we were apart.

Jared's eyes slowly closed and soon enough he started snoring.

I decided while he was sleeping to go out and get some food.

I carefully slid out from under him and ran towards the woods.

As I ran deeper and deeper into the woods I passed by someone.

Randall.

"Randall what are you doing here," I asked him.

"Oh you know just hanging out, so it looks like you joined up with your werewolf," he smirked and looked towards the cave.

I glared at him, "So what are you going to do something to him?"

He looked hurt, "Now why would I ever do that," he said.

I just stared at him in response.

"Look if he doesn't hurt me or try to kill me then I'll leave him alone."

"What about the rest of the pack?"

"You never said anything about the rest of them," he scoffed.

"Randall."

He looked at me for a while before he spoke.

"Fine I won't hurt any of them if they don't try to kill me okay; happy so quit glaring at me."

"Thanks Randall," I smiled.

He started to head off.

He looked over his shoulder. "Oh and just a heads up your wolf boy's boyfriend's are coming your way so if your not ready to confront them I would suggest you scurry along now." Then he left me alone in the middle of the woods.

That's when I heard them coming.

So I stood there waiting.

Then I finally saw them.

Running right towards me.

_Jared's POV_

I groped around my trying to find her.

"Kim," I whispered.

No answer.

My eyes snapped open as I heard their pounding feet.

Going towards Kim.

I quickly took off my shorts and changed.

_There she is remember don't hurt her._

Quil.

_Try not to pose a threat. _

Embry.

I bolted off to get to Kim before they did.

_Whatever, Paul said._

I was getting closer I could see her now but I could also see them.

I sped up faster finally reaching her I stood in front of her. Guarding her from them. They finally saw me now I guess they didn't even notice me in their heads.

"_Jared where have you been," Quil said._

But he already understood once he saw me beside Kim.

"_Well Kim had to drag me out of the water because someone knocked me unconscious and threw me in."_

They finally reached us they just stood there in front of us.

"_You son of a bitch you heard Sam." _I yelled at Paul_._

"_Wait Paul did you try to kill Kim," _Embry asked_._

"_Of course he did," _I growled and bared my teeth at Paul.

"Hey I can't really understand what your saying so could you know…" Kim said softly.

I changed first then Quil, Embry, then Paul.

We all turned to stare at Paul.

"Well were going to have a very interesting meeting today," Embry muttered.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
Love what you guys have to say so click on that button thing and start typin!!!**


	7. The Meeting

**Hey guys last night I was sitting around when the next chapter just flowed into. I was going to put it out last night but i had to get some sleep cause had to go to church.  
But anyways enough talking huh. Well i hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and all that Jazz**

Ch. 7

_Kim's POV_

I followed behind them. Paul was at the very front of the formation and Embry and Quil separating him from me and Jared. Jared held my hand as we walked but kept glaring at the back of Paul's head.

I looked around as we walked. At first I didn't recognize where we were going. But the twist and turns of the path slowly coming back to me. "Emily's house," I whispered faintly, "We're going to Emily's house." For the first time he broke away his gaze from Paul's head.

"How much can you remember," Jared said to me.

"Not much it's pretty vague like I can remember major things I'm just pretty hazy on the details of them."

He merely nodded his head. I turned my head to closely look at him. His eyes were distant like he was in some other land and his face was slack and expressionless.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and squeezed his hand a little bit harder.

His eyes were brought to life again and he let out a gasp. I finally realized that I was squeezing too hard.

"I'm sorry Jared, I'm still not all too use to this," I sighed and let go of his hand.

He looked at me, "Why did you let go of my hand," he asked and grinned, "I'm I too irresistible."

I glanced at his face to see his expression. "Didn't I hurt your hand," I responded.

"No I just snapped back to reality it was just a shock," he grabbed my hand again and flinched a bit. "Don't let go okay," he smiled. Paul made a gagging noise and Jared's smiled vanished and was replaced with a look of rage. I touched his face. "Ignore him, Jared, please for me," I said trying to calm him down. He looked at me for a few seconds and looked at Paul and he sighed and looked at the ground fuming trying to hide it from me.

I sighed and looked around trying to decide how close we were. It was all too soon till Emily's house came into view. He noticed that I stiffened and looked ahead and finally understanding. "It going to be ok Kim," he said trying to reassure both of us it sounded.

Paul wrenched the door open and stomped in and the other followed. Jared stopped and turned to face.

"Kim," he said under his breath and looked into my eyes. "Whatever happens in there try not to say a lot just give them straight forward answers unless I tell you otherwise. But anyways other than that I just wanted to tell you that I love you always and forever. I'll make it up to you somehow someday for the way that I acted," he said fiercely his eyes full of determination.

"As long as your with me everything will be okay," I told him and I gave him a quick peck on his lips.

He smiled then took a deep breath, "We'll here we go," he muttered under his breath.

_Emily's POV_

We all sat there anxious for there arrival. Pretty much everyone was going to be here. I looked around and named them in my head. _Billy, Quil Senior, Seth, Leah, and Sam._

_Quil, Embry and Paul were out looking for her and Jared. They will be okay,_ I told myself. I started to worry why Jacob wasn't here then I remember that he wasn't here because he was out with Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's. But it wouldn't be too shocking if he knew about all of this. It was sort of a relief to know what had happened to her. When I first heard that they had found her and that she was here I jumped up and down and was ecstatic. But it was all short lived when I noticed Sam's expression.

"_Sweetie, what's wrong this is great now we know she's alive," I said to him._

He had looked up at me his eyes were full of sorrow and hurt.

"_Well she sort of is Em," he paused._

It took me a second till I realized what it meant. I stopped smiling and looked down at the ground and I flew into Sam's arms and whispered her name. _Kim Kim Kim Kim Kim._

We wouldn't hang by the campfire anymore while the boys shoved food into their mouths.

We wouldn't sit and worry together as the others went off on a mission.

All those times were lost forever now they were mere memories.

Claire tugged at my skirt trying to get my attention.

"Quil," she said to me.

"He will be back soon Claire," I said and picked her up into my arms.

I bent my head down and kissed her forehead when the door swung open.

Paul stomped in like a raging storm and Embry followed behind him quickly.

Quil was looking down but looked up when he heard Claire screaming his name.

Claire kicked and screamed till I let her go and she ran to Quil and jumped into his arms.

"Did you not find them," I started but I quickly covered my mouth because in walked Jared. Holding hands with Kim.

I tried going towards her but Sam stopped me. All I did was look at her and tried not to scream.

_Jared's POV_

Everyone stared at me. At us. I stared back at them and dragged Kim with me to the center of the room.

"Can we get this stupid meeting over with," I said acidly.

Sam cleared his throat and started walking over to us.

"Kim can you tell us what happened," Sam asked.

"What is there to tell, a vampire bit her," I said.

"Jared, shut up I asked Kim," Sam ordered me.

That's the thing that sucked if Sam ordered me to do something than I had to no matter what. Would I be able to disobey his order if he told me to kill Kim? I shuddered at the thought. Hopefully that's all it was. Just a thought.

"It's okay Jared," Kim whispered in my ear.

She straightened up and spoke in a clear voice.

"I got bit when I was in Montana, it was dark outside and I didn't even hear," she paused skipping over the details. "I went through the transformation and I knew what was happening and I woke up a vampire. I knew trying to commit suicide was pointless so I started wandering trying to get my thoughts together you know try to come up with a plan. So I finally decided I needed to come back here and confess what happened to me."

"Have you killed anyone Kimmy," Billy said.

"Probably has," Paul said. "She is a bloodsucker now."

I didn't even get a chance to yell at him because Quil beat me to it.

"Shut the hell up Paul," Quil yelled and put down Claire and walked towards Paul.

"You have no fucking right, you heard what we were supposed to do and yet you still tried to kill Kim."

"That's not Kim," Paul replied unfazed.

Sam finally took in what Quil had said.

"Paul shut up now don't say anything else unless I tell you. We will decide later what needs to happen since you tried to do your own thing."

Everyone looked shocked except Billy. "Okay well that was interesting now I am going to ask this again have you kill anyone Kim?"

"No I have been on the Cullen diet," she paused, "No one ever asks for this, once this happens to you and you know how it's like, the way you look at them changes."

Billy smiled slightly, "Thank you Kim I think it's pretty much decided. You can stay here for now till we come up with a better plan."

Quil Senior for the first time spoke, "But if you don't mind I would like to talk to you alone," he said.

"Yes sir," Kim said politely. "Right now?"

"Nah I'm tired how about tomorrow okay seven o'clock," he suggested to her.

"Sounds good Mr. Quil," she smiled.

**So how did you like it tell me about it!! So clicky clicky that little button and review you awesome people haha!!**


	8. Never Expected That

**What up!! I have been working on this for a lil bit because i already everything i could possibly do so i was like why the hell not. So i spent alot of the time just staring at my laptop screen ruefully. Hehe :P**

**Hey guys i am going to try really freakin hard to post a chapter once a week but we will have to see how it all goes.**

**Oh yeah i gotta say thanks xPassionatex you are fuckin awesome!!! You have reviewed for every chapter that i have written...typed. Anyways many thanks :P**

**Plus Jackson Rathbone put me in a good mood. Watched Hurt today movie wasn't too great but Jackson made it all better. So he is also a big reason i wrote this....**

**But hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer-Don't Own Twilight or any of that Pickle Juice!**

Ch.8

_Kim's POV_

I walked out of the room not sure what to do now so I just walked out and went to the ocean to think.

I heard his footsteps padding against the dirt jogging towards me but I kept my pace I knew that sooner or later he would catch up with me.

I finally reached the beach and I ran to my favorite spot. Once it was pretty close I started to slow. I sat on the edge of the cliff and dangled my feet, kicking them, keeping in rhythm with the waters below pounding at the rocks.

_One two three smack!_

_One two three smack!_

_One two three smack!_

_One two three smack!_

I heard Jared panting as he ran toward me. He sat down beside me and just looked at me.

"Its beautiful isn't it," I said to him as I looked out to the ocean.

He looked over at me and this time I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah it is," was all he said.

I laid my head on his chest and sighed. He held me in his arms and kissed me lightly on the head.

"I wish it could stay like this," I whispered to myself.

"It will don't worry about it Kim," he said to me softly.

"No it won't you know it won't someone will want me to get kicked out and most likely they'll have their way. Or someone will try to kill me and they might actually suc," I said but I was stopped by his lips.

"Don't talk about anything like that, the only thing that matters is that were here together. I won't ever let anyone hurt you and you know that even if you think that's for the best.

And if they do try to kick you out I'm going to follow you wherever you go Kim no matter what. I never want to be separated again. I will always be by your side," he finally finished.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head so I had to look at him.

I stared into his deep brown eyes getting a little lost in them. His smile was full of love and compassion. Something I had missed seeing.

"I love you," I said and reached up to kiss him.

He grinned even wider and murmured, 'love you too', against my lips.

He held me in his arms for a little longer before we got up and walked to his house.

_Jared's POV_

We walked down the shore holding hands and just talking about random stuff. Just enjoying having each other again. Every few seconds I would glance over and look at her. At the scar on her neck. I couldn't quit from staring at it. That thing hurt Kim and I wanted to go and hunt it down. It took Kim away from me. Killed her. Left that mark on her.

"Jared," Kim interrupted me.

"Yeah," I breathed and turned to look at her.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"No everything is fine," I murmured and leaned to kiss the scar on her neck.

She smiled and continued on talking.

I could tell Kim was getting a little nervous once we started up the path to my house.

"Jared maybe I should go," she stuttered.

"No it's going to be okay. And I didn't know vampires stuttered," I laughed.

She glared at me but stopped as soon as she saw we were at the front door.

She tried to make a break for it but I grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist and opened the door.

She hesitated and sighed as she walked in glancing around.

"Promise you won't run," I said to her. She nodded slightly.

I let go of her and started walking up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and it creaked loudly welcoming me. Clothes were scattered all over my floor. Food from four days ago was on my dresser. My king size bed was a wreck the sheets not even on the bed but thrown behind the door. Just trying to sum it all up my room was a total wreck. I hastily grabbed a trash bag from the floor and started throwing away all the leftovers and trash. I tied the bag and glanced around finally deciding to throw it outside my window for now. I would get it later. I hurried and folded my shorts and put them in my drawers and just grabbed my shirts and threw them in my closet. I quickly grabbed my sheets and threw them on my bed trying to make my bed quickly. My cell phone rang as I tried to cross the room to see who texted me I tripped on a box cursing trying to catch myself. I turned to see what box it was. It was the box where I kept all of Kim's stuff when she went missing when I heard she was. I usually kept it in the closet but I didn't remember pulling it out. I looked inside and picked up the gift I planned on giving to Kim before. I looked at it sadly and put it in my pocket and started rifling through the rest of the box. I was looking at some old photos of us when I heard screams and a crash.

_Kim's POV_

I started looking around the room trying to familiarize myself since I hadn't been here in so long. I turned and looked at the pictures of Jared's family. My old family. I looked at the one of him and his parents. His mom was pretty, short, skinny, but as tough as nails. She would stand up for what she believed in. One thing was for sure you as hell didn't want to mess with her. Jared's dad on the other hand was a very different story. He was tall, ripped, and was as tough as he looked. He was nice and friendly but you didn't

want to pick a fight with him.

I was too lost in thought that I didn't notice that someone was behind me. A pair of hot hands grabbed my wrists.

"Jared what are you doing," I asked as I turned and saw it wasn't Jared.

He grinned evilly and twisted my arm all the way around if I could get broken bones my whole arm would've been.

I tried fighting back but before I could get a good grip on him he threw me at the island. I screamed right before I hit the island. I could hear Jared running down the stairs coming to see what was wrong. I got up and a growl ripped through me. I threw myself at whoever the hell this was. I guess I hit hard or he just didn't really expect it. He threw me off but not before I got a good kick on him. I could hear his ribs breaking. He was taken a little bit back and he held his side. I advanced on him again getting ready to try to attack him again but he beat me. He jumped but I saw it and caught him in midair and threw him across the room. I started to head towards him. But Jared started charging towards him.

"Jared get away from him," I said preparing to attack again.

He ignored me and lifted him up off the ground.

"Leave her alone," I heard him growl in the person ear, "Or I swear I will kill you Bruce."

I was about to say something but this stopped me.

"Whoa you know this psychotic dick," I asked in disbelief.

Jared face turned into rage then hesitant.

"Um," he started.

But 'Bruce' beat him to it.

"Yeah I'm his fucking cousin," he smirked at me.

I stared in disbelief.

"Oh shit," I whispered under my breath.

**Woosh! Exciting huh! Well if not i don't really care. You should already know the drill! Click that button icon and REVIEW!!! Without reviewing i can't say that i will continue writing :( sad huh so REVIEW!!!!!!!! Till next chapter HAVE A EFFIN AWESOME DAYY!!!!!!!**


	9. For The Best

Hey everyone if you are wondering why this is up so early it is because i am injured, *sad noises erupt* it is okay people i only twisted my ankle. So yeah i have been spending a good time in bed not getting up. So walahhhh CHAPTER NINE!! I hope you really like it and i don't know....

Ch.9

_Jared's POV_

"Why are you here Bruce," I growled at him.

He smiled at me. "Nothing has really been happening in Oregon so I decided to take some vaycay and see my cuz."

"What no vampire activity for you and your pack," I spit at him.

"Strangely no," Bruce said shaking his head, "We haven't seen more than three in the last eight months and that's strange because most of the time every time we turn around there's another one. And anyways I got ordered to take a break, so what better time to see my cousin."

I sat there before I spoke again, "Don't you have a girlfriend or something or at least you could've called."

"You know me i just like to pop in," he mumbled, "Now can you let me go?"

I hesitated but finally I let him go but I still watched him carefully. Studying his every move.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"So your imprint is a leech that must totally suck," he said as he turned to stare at Kim.

"She's my girlfriend and I'm glad that I did imprint on her, so shut the fuck up and leave her out of this," I said to him glancing at Kim to read her expression.

First I looked at her and she looked tense like she was ready to bolt away as fast as she could. Her face was expression less like she didn't want me seeing anything. But her eyes gave herself away. They were filled with sadness. She finally noticed that I was looking at her and looked away. Probably trying not show her eyes. But it was too late.

"Bruce why don't you go to the guest room," I murmured to him.

I could tell he was about to object so I gave him a look of pure anger and fury that he finally walked off and mumbled "bye" under his breath.

I started to walk towards her and I held my arms out hoping she would give in so I could feel her cold skin against mine.

"Leave me alone Jared," she whispered.

"Kim everything thing is okay you heard the Council we will figure something out," I said trying to reassure her.

"I know we could work something out, I'm just scared," she breathed.

"Why are you scared Kim there is nothing to be," I said.

"I'm scared for you Jared. I'm ruining your life. I don't want to do that. I'm endangering your life. I know you can fight but Jared you're still fragile. Things like me can kill you Jared. I couldn't take that. I would rather know you're alive somewhere on Earth rather than knowing that you're dead," she swallowed. "We shouldn't be doing this," she slowly looked at me in the eyes the sadness and guilt unmistakable. "I shouldn't have come back in your life Jared. So you could have been happy maybe moved on. If only I thought earlier. I could have saved you all this pain. If you thought I was dead and gone forever."

"Kim," I breathed. "Look at me I love you no matter what I know it sounds corny as hell but I can't deny it. I want to follow you anywhere you go. It's not worth living anymore if I don't have you Kim. You are the best part of me you have to know that. Before this and now you have been. I have never been happier in my life. No matter if you tie me to a tree Kim or anything like that I promise you I will track you down and follow you," I said and kissed her gently on her cheek then I moved to her lips.

"I love you always and nothing will change that," I murmured against lips.

She let me kiss her softly before she pulled away.

"I love you too Jared that's why I have to go," she pecked me on the cheek and ran to the door. "I'll be back okay Jared," she called out and ran out the door. I ran to the window to watch her. The last thing I saw was her hair bouncing as she ran deep into the woods.

_Kim's POV_

I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from here. Trying to put a good distance between us so maybe he wouldn't follow me. That was what I was at least hoping for.

I didn't want to do it. Of course I felt bad about. I knew how he felt about me. But I couldn't risk endangering him.

_It's for the best Kim, it will be better like this, _I said to myself over and over hoping that I would finally believe it.

I kept running just trying not to think. But just focusing on the sound and pattern of my feet hitting the Earth.

_Thud Thud Thud Boom Splash_

_Thud Thud Thud Boom Crack Splash_

_Thud Thud Thud Boom Snap Crack_

_One two three four five six seven eight…._

I continued on doing this just thinking of the steps I ran. I listened distantly to the birds chirping away singing not really knowing or caring what was happening around them as long as they weren't getting eaten.

I finally came to a halt and stopped running because I decided I needed to find where I was and I had to come up with a plan. I was up in some part of Canada I knew that but I didn't know where in Canada so that was one of the first things I needed to do. I sat there thinking of what I was going to do. I was thinking about earning enough money to buy a plane ticket and some clothes and go somewhere in Europe or something. Try to get as far away as possible.

I was too busy thinking and caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the person creeping towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and started clicking his tongue. I knew it was a guy because no girl's hands are that manly. I breathed deeply and took hold of his wrist quickly and threw him over me. He landed on his back with a sharp thud. I prowled towards him preparing to take another strike.

"What did I ever do to you, I didn't hurt your precious boyfriend and his pack," he said appalled.

"Shit Randall what the hell was that for," I said to him in disbelief.

He paused and looked at me strangely but said nothing.

"Well," I persisted.

He shrugged, "I don't really know I just wanted to mess with you," he said and cracked one of the craziest grins I had ever seen.

"Ugh," I sighed.

"What's wrong," he said coming towards me and sitting next to me.

He rubbed his back trying to get the dirt off as he sat.

"Sorry," I said and smiled sheepishly and started to helped pat the dirt off of him.

"Nah its cool I'm the one that wanted to scare you but enough about that what's wrong," he asked.

I looked at the ground in silence feeling him stare directly at me. I didn't say anything for at least five minutes. Then I finally broke and told him everything that had gone on the past couple of days.

"So what should I do," I paused, "Well actually where do you think I should go?"

He looked at me and looked up and stared at the sky. Thinking I guess.

"Maybe you should go see the Volturi maybe they can help you," he suggested, "You do know who they are right?"

"Yeah there like this super powerful family of guardians there like royalty or something like that. But dangerous and you really don't want to get on their bad side. So I think I am going to go not visit them. I was thinking maybe Florence Italy or something you know."

He nodded his head. "Sounds good so when are we leaving."

It took me a good long minute to finally comprehend what he was saying.

"We," I asked doubtfully.

He nodded and smiled, "We."

**So how did you like it leave me a review about it!!!**

**Okay hey guys when I type these stories well i imagine people in my head you know like how the character looks like well I thought I would like to share who they were well here are some of them....**

**Jared-The person already playing him.**

**Kim-Jessica Lucas**

**Bruce-Steven**** Strait**** *cough* sexy FREAKIN beast *cough* *cough***

**Randall-Reuben Langdon **

**Now if you don't agree then good for you I'm just trying to share what is going on in my mind. Without digging to far of course. But it would be cool if YOU told me who you think would be a good person to play who! I am interested so yeah leave that in your review and well um REVIEW till next time peace!!!!**


	10. It's Time To Go

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating I have been so busy and I accidently lost this chapter so I had to rewrite it so yeah…..**

**Now if you are confused or anything about something leave me a comment about it or PM me. **

**I know I broke the once a week promise and I am really sorry but I guess I'll get started.**

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT BRUCE HE IS MINE :P )**_

Ch.10

I finally decided to head to Florence. We ran to Montana so we wouldn't have the risk of running into Jared. The run was pretty quiet and peaceful. But I was still jumpy expecting to see Jared popping out behind a tree saying 'gotcha' or something like that.

I didn't need to take care of the money because Randall took care of it all. So next we were on a plane to Florence, Italy. I really had no idea why I was doing all this. Why I didn't just go and bury myself in some hole or something and just step out of the way of everyone. I floated through the airport not speaking in the slightest. I think Randall sensed this so he answered all the questions the people asked us and he didn't try to start a conversation with me.

We finally were able to sit down and just wait for our plane to arrive and get done prepping for its next flight. I plopped down in one of the plastic chairs as clumsily as a vampire could. I propped my head on my hand and closed my eyes trying to think. Thinking of what was going to happen to me. What I wanted to happen to me. How I was going to spend my future being a vampire. I wanted to think of anything and everything except about him. Now I know how Bella and Edward felt. Except I think I was Edward in this whole thing. I didn't want to think of how his hand felt when he caressed my face. How he hummed me to sleep when I wasn't able to. How he would always be by my side through all things no matter what. How he…No. "No," I said and shook my head.

"You okay," Randall asked me about to get up.

I glanced a look at him and nodded as I started to sit up. "Yeah, everything is just craptastic." I heaved out a breath. "I'm going to the bathroom," I said in one quick sentence as I started storming off before he could even say something in agreement.

I walked quickly towards the farthest bathroom in view from Randall and walked into the Ladies room. The bathroom was smallish and the walls were covered in small salmon colored tiles. The floors were slick with water and had paper towels thrown everywhere. No one else was in the stalls or at the sinks. It was super and utterly quiet. And this was creeping me out. I stretched and walked towards the sink and looked into the mirror. The person in the mirror was someone entirely different. It looked nothing like me. I raised my hand to make sure it was me and sure enough it mimicked it. My eyes were a dark black color and looked tired out. There were dark purple circles right under my eyes the color of bruises no wonder I kept getting looks when I was with Randall. My face looked shallow and utterly pale even for a vampire. I stared closer and closer into the mirror trying to figure out what was missing. There was no life in my face at all I finally thought. There was no reason behind anything now and that was what was up with me. It didn't help in the least but it at least got one thing cleared from my mind. For the moment at least. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey you sure you're okay," Randall asked.

"Yeah I'm peachy," I said.

He shrugged and started to walk off, "Come on we need to get to our terminal or were going to miss our flight."

I nodded shakily and followed behind him.

I shifted in my seat and flipped through the magazines again even the third time and it still held no interest for me.

"Randall, Randall, Randall," I said finally getting his attention.

"Hmm," he said looking over at me.

"How were you turned?"

He smiled, "Well I was bitten by a vampire and…."

"Oh really like when were you turned."

He was quiet for a moment before he sighed, "I was born around March in 1705 in Pennsylvania and was changed in 1729. I was walking down going to my house when I thought someone called my name. So I walked down this alley and I know it was stupid.

And I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had large dark eyes and a thin petite mouth her hair was a shimmering orange color. She had high cheekbones and you probably don't care about how she looks like huh? Well anyways though you know how it happened I tried to help her it was a trap she didn't get to finish me and I turned into a vampire."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do when we get to Florence," I asked him.

"I have a friend there were going to stay with him till we figure and settle everything."

"Okay, hey do you think the Volturi will come?"

"Nah not unless we endanger the big rule."

"Which is?"

"Don't let humans figure out our secret duh."

"Of course."

He laughed before he turned his attention back to the magazine in his lap. And so I was back to boring continuous silence.

_Jared's POV_

"Hey she's probably alright Jare," Bruce said behind me.

"Don't touch me Bruce I'm really not in the mood," I got up and started pacing around.

"I have to go find her Bruce, last time she was gone she got turned into a fuckin vampire."

"Well on the bright side that can't happen again."

I turned to face him and glared at him.

"Hey," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Look you gotta keep calm and think through stuff if you're reckless and don't plan anything something bad will happen."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess your right." I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "Ugh Bruce what am I going to do?"

I felt the couch sink a little bit and a hand rested on my shoulder. "I don't know how but I we have to find Kim or you're going to go nuts……again."

"How am I going to do that," I asked him looking up.

"I don't I thought I already told you I didn't know how just what we need to do."

"Whoa wait we?"

"Hell yeah you didn't think I was just going to bail out on you did you son?"

"Um yeah I thought you were."

"Well I'm not, now come on and get your lazy ass up we have work to do if we wanna find her."

"Okay so did she ever mention where she might go," Bruce asked me.

"She never said anything," I told him and sighed.

"Well now that makes it way more interesting."

I stared at the floor and started thinking. That's when it hit me.

"Hey Bruce I think I know who can help us."

**WHOOSH! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! (SORRY OBSESSED WITH CAPS RIGHT NOW)**

**I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT PLZ HIT THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 :) 3**


	11. Physic Reading

**Hey guys I am super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been doing my summer reading and it sucks :/ (The Iliad most boring book ever!) Well anyways I'm really sorry it took me so long and I'm going to try and update faster **** I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if I didn't portray the characters to your liking **

**Oh and thank you for all the Reviews and Subscribers! It makes me very happy when I get alerts and reviews. (Reviews make me the happiest *wink*) Love you all and enjoy-Creepi**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Bruce I totally own him! :D**

Ch. 11

_Jared's POV_

"Hello," a silvery bell voice answered on the other line.

"Um is this Alice," I asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is Jared," she laughed. "Whatcha," she cut off suddenly.

"Alice, Alice?"

"One second Jared," she said putting the phone down.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bruce coming down the stairs.

What happened, he mouthed at me.

Waiting, I answered to him as he nodded.

"Hey you still there Jared," Alice asked.

"Yeah sorry," I mumbled.

"Okay I think I know what you need help with your trying to find Kim right," she asked.

"Yeah how did you know," I said.

"Physic remember," she laughed.

"Yeah sorry so will you help me please," I asked.

"Of course, just come to our house in an hour cool?"

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Cool! JASPER JARED AND HIS COUSIN OUR COMING!" I heard her yell before the line clicked.

"That is one of the perkiest vampire I have ever heard of in my entire life," Bruce said yawning as he stretched on the couch.

I nodded and got up. "Hey don't fall asleep we gotta go meet them."

"But I'm tired," he whined at me his eyes already closed.

"Well so am I but you said you were going to help so get your ass up before I beat the shit out of you," I said as I opened the door.

The couch squeaked as he got up and I took my off shorts preparing to change.

_Alice's POV_

I closed my phone and smiled.

"JAZZY! WE HAVE COMPANY SOON!" I screamed.

I walked came into our room and smiled as I saw Jasper.

"I heard you the first time darlin'," he chuckled.

"I know I just want to get the point across," I beamed as I sat down in his lap.

He kissed my cheek softly and smiled. "So when are they coming."

"About fifteen minutes," I said.

It was quiet for a moment till Jasper spoke.

"Alice, sweetie, do you think that it's a good idea to be getting into this?"

"Jasper they helped us fight those newborns and they stood up against the Volturi for us and Renesmee. The least we could do is help them find Kim. Jasper we owe them."

"I know darlin' its just I don't want you to get hurt," he said kissing my hand.

"I'm not going to get hurt by trying to see into the future for Kim and anyways I have you to protect me."

He sighed and leaned his head back. "I love you Alice."

"As I love you," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before jumping off his lap and going to answer the door for Jared and Bruce.

_Jared's POV_

I raised my fist to knock on their door but even before my fist even connected Alice opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hey guys what's up," she said before she hugged us both.

"Good I guess," I said uneasily.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"It's okay, I said while Bruce nodded in the background.

"Okay come on let's go upstairs then we'll get started," she laughed.

We followed her up the stairs looking around.

"Graduation caps," Bruce asked.

Alice smiled and turned to face him, "Yeah we move a lot and if we go through high school we can stay longer in one place."

He nodded in understanding as she started to move up the stairs again.

We followed her into the study. The walls were decorated with paintings and tall bookshelves, dark leather couches and expensive looking rugs on the floors and a huge desk was in the middle of the room.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

I started to look around when Jasper stood up from the leather chair he was sitting in and he started to come toward us. He held his hand out towards Bruce, "I'm Jasper."

Bruce just kept staring at his hand with his mouth open. "Bruce shake his hand," I whispered fiercely. He snapped back from his little space mission and shook his hand, "Bruce," he said looking at Jasper curiously.

"Well okay then," Alice spoke up trying to erase the weird silence, "Let's see what I can do." She started to walk away and out of the room and we tried to follow close behind till we heard Jasper clear his throat.

"She can see the future better when she isn't around yall remember," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah sorry," I said walking back to where I stood before.

He laughed and went over to the bookshelves, "You can have a seat if you would like," he said still looking at the books.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly as Bruce took up his offer and plopped onto the couch.

I started bouncing my knee in worry. Worrying what Alice would see. Was Kim okay, was she even still alive. What would I do without I just found her again. How would I live in the world without her. That's when I felt a wave of calm overtake me.

"Oh yeah mood thingy, thanks," I sighed.

Jasper chuckled, "Yes my 'moody thing'."

Suddenly I heard a growl like noise and I looked over to see Bruce asleep and snoring on the couch.

I sighed and let my head fall into my hands. I heard soft footsteps come towards me. I felt him looking down at me but I never looked up.

"Jared, it's perfectly reasonable to worry about Kim there is no reason to be beating yourself up about it."

"How can I not be worried, I don't have any fucking idea where she is," I said exasperated.

"Look I've been there, I know how you feel, when Alice went with Bella to save Edward I was a wreck I didn't know if she was coming back to me or not. But you have to have some faith."

I looked up at him and sighed, "Thanks Jasper."

He flashed a quick smile at me before going back to the leather chair.

"But since when have you started expressing your emotions and giving advice," I said curiously.

"Alice thinks I should try to be more uh expressive," he muttered.

I opened my mouth to say something when Alice burst in.

"I know where she's at and what she's up to. And it's not good," she said grimly.

**So my peeps how did you like it. Well review and freaking tell me! Just hit that button and REVIEW! Please feel free to message if you would like to comment on something or if you just wanna say something to me! HAVE AN AWESOME FREAKING DAY! PEACE**


End file.
